The Eye
by Inu-girl1
Summary: Kagome was a Blind child but in her late teens she has an operation that will change everything for her. But is she seeing things she was never meant to see? it's better than it sounds. futuer chappies better and longer.not your reg IK fic TRUST ME.
1. Veo but i'm still blind

The Eye

Summary: Kagome was a Blind child but in her late teens she has an operation that will change everything for her. But is she seeing things she was never meant to see? Will people accept her for who she is? Blind or not blind

Wondering how you go from blind to a seeing person? You can have a cornea transplant operation. So my story is not false.

**I'm sorry if the stories a little slow at first but please read it.**

**NEXT CHAPPIE WILL BE LONGER AND MORE EXCITING!**

I do not own Inuyasha and crew

My chapter titles are written in Spanish. 'Veo pero todavía soy siega.' means 'I see but I'm still blind'

Veo pero a la misma vez todavía soy siega.

"Alright Kagome you're operation was a success, you can take off your bandages in one week." Said Dr.Shimura.

"Thank you for trying to help my daughter, maybe now she can finally have a normal life.

"Come on Kagome," Her mother said as she guided her to the car. "Kagome!" Her mother screamed as Kagome was drawn into the darkness of the car parking area.

(A/N: English isn't my first language)

"Mama!" Was the last thing her mother would here of her for who knows how long.

The room was quiet and dark, Kagome was laid in a bed that was extremely hospital like and the room was of no personality. She had a small lamp next to her a window to her left and a chair next to her.

She was fed day by day with no one to speak to her except the television. Whatever she asked for she was given except freedom. In a few moments she'd finally be able to see.

"Kagome is it?" A deep male voice asked.

"Y-yes, who is it?"

"My name is of no concern at this moment."

"Why have you taken me away?" She asked in a more demanding voice.

"Because you have more important things to do than be treated as a useless human being, your much more than that. Kagome..." Silence stood in the room for a moment and then he sat next to her and touched her face guiding his palm to her cheek and placing his thumb on her eye. Kagome had no idea what to do or think so she sat their motionless. "May I take off your bandages?" His voice was warmer now.

Kagome's POV

_He asked if he could take off my bandages. He seems like a decent person and I don't have a choice at this point since I have only two options... be a rude bitch or see what awaits me_

"Yes." I answered my voice full of curiosity.

Norm POV

He pushed her in toward his chest and began to undo her bandages. When he finished he threw them out yet even when he put her back to her normal position she wouldn't open her eyes.

'_Why won't she open her eyes?'_

"Hey..." He began trying to make my voice comforting. "You can open your eyes."

She was still facing him so she reached out and touched his face before opening her eyes as not to be shocked at what she saw.

When she finally opened her eyes she looked at him with amazement. He was elegant and his form of dress was not odd to her, had she ever seen close before she would think it odd she dress so traditionally.

Kagome took her hand from his face.

"Now may I know your name?"

"Not before you know who I am, not before you know who you are. My father is the ruler of these lands and I am to be married. But... I cannot marry if it is not you."

"How can you marry me when you don't even know me?"

"Because I do know you... I am a youkai and as you should know our life is a lot longer than humans are. In your past life you were a priestess and we were wedded but unfortunately you were killed. I held out hope for a very long time that you would re-incarnate and now you have. If I must wed I will not marry someone else. You are a miko still of the same status, your power is the greatest I've ever sensed and I wont let your family treat you like a useless lump."

flashback

Kagome came out of the bathroom but tripped on the broken floor board. She decided to stay there because she could here the sounds from downstairs.

"And when the operations over we can use her for more things around the house, like our own waitress or slave! It's not like she'll ever live a normal life." He said with excitement.

"I know honey but even if we do the police will get involved and we'll be arrested."

"What the fuck do you care? She's not your daughter! Souta's not her brother and I'm not her father so theirs nothing to feel guilty about it. She's never been far from the house except to learn brail."

"She may not be my daughter but I've raised her for as long as she can remember we cant just treat her like a lump of shit for your comfort!"

"Shut up!" He slapped her. And his voice deepened

"You'll do as I say."

Kagome's mother eventually went upstairs and told Kagome she'd be getting an operation and that she would be happier than she could imagine with her vision. So Kagome agreed but made plans to leave the house hold either way.

What she didn't plan on was being kidnapped.

End Flashback

'_Maybe he'll treat me better than mama did and maybe I'll be happy... But I cant rush into this I mean I don't even know him. Just because he's gorgeous doesn't mean I'm going to jump into bed with him. I may have been blind but I'm not stupid._

"Can we get to know each other? I may not be the person you think I am and even if I am I'm a new person with a different life. I don't know what I'm getting myself into but I think we should--" She was cut off when she saw a figure behind him appear out of no where.

"Th-theirs a figure behind you!" She Screamed.

A/N: Hey guys I'm sorry if this was a little slow but the next chappie will be more exciting.

**I think its more than obvious who the mystery man is but it's not what you expect.. What are his motives and is he even who you think it is? I think we've established that her 'parents' were shitty but is their more to it than that? And what's the dark figure that just came behind our 'hero'?**


	2. Alma's Perdidas

Hey! Another Chapter up, I hope you like it.

And for those of you who think I plagiarized, I did not. The title and blindness were only sampled from the movie but as you read this next chapter you will not think it's anything like the movie. I took the tittle and the blind girl that's it. **I do not like or intended to copy anyone's work.**

**PLEASE RR. Feedback keeps me going.**

**Alma's perdidas**

Miroku, a monk of the age of 20. Sango, an eager student of ninjitsu.

TOGETHER these two sex freaks make a double whammy duo. KAPOW!

I'M JUST KIDDING.

Capitulo dos: Alma's perdidas

Some of this is legend but at least this much is true:

LATE 1400's

Naraku, a demon of many 'talents' placed a curse on a monk and his successors. His blood line was now tainted with a curse that could swallow you whole and the worst part was that he couldn't find a way to undo this plague that had fallen upon him. He lived his life, married and had a child who followed in his foot steps. The process repeated itself over and over again

PRESENT DAY JAPAN

"Hey Miroku!" Called out a young lady, she saw him in the park sitting on a bench next to the lake.

"What is it?" He said distracted by his homework. (Something totally out of character for him) Sango saw what he was writing and didn't recognize the symbols on his paper.

"Are you writing in the western languages?"

"Yes I am, this is my homework assignment from my college professor. I couldn't find one that described me in Portuguese so I chose Spanish since the languages are very similar."

The paper read:

_Estoy buscando en vano una sola explicación_

_Que de una vez por todas justifique tanta incomprensión;_

_Si la vida nos importa, y no somos tan idiotas,_

_¿Por qué nos dedicamos a cubrir el mundo de dolor?_

"It's just the beginning of the song, but I couldn't remember the rest. It's written by Alex Ubago.

"Um, Miroku I was wondering If you could help me practice." Sango was training under him, in dancing classes that is.

"We'll schedule some time later Sango. I... have a... dilemma to tend to." He thought about his hand.

'_Sango and I have been friends for years... and yet I can't find it in me to tell her the truth about my hand.'_

Sango was a shy girl around him, except when he was groping her.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.

'HEY, that's my fuckin' car you ass hole!" Miroku yelled out before he chased them through a junk yard.

"Split up you guys!" they went their separate ways. Left and right and one through the middle.

Miroku used his wind tunnel to get a lot of the junk out of the way in order to hunt the leader down who just happened to go left.

Sango secured the car and went in the same direction she'd seen Miroku go in. She passed by the kids at a rate she never thought she could, Dogs, Garbage cans, fences, anything you could think of she went through it.

"_Wind tunnel!"_ She heard Miroku shout and a second later she saw what this 'wind tunnel actually was.

"Kyaa!" One of the enemies shouted as they took Sango by the neck and put a knife to it. Miroku was about to take off in the direction of the leader when he realized someone was behind Sango threatening her.

He shut his wind tunnel and deeply said.

"LET HER GO." The Boy couldn't have been more than 14 but being a youkai boy his strength could over power any woman easily.

"And what if I don't, what will you do then?" Miroku began to chant.

"Chant, is that be best ya-" He was cut off when everything took effect, he was now paralyzed.

"Miroku...." Sango said as she undid herself from the boy. "What did you do?"

"Sango I've wanted to tell you for a while now.... And I'm not the only one with powers, you have them too!"

"The hell I do, what the fuck did you do to him?"

"The question is what I should do to him."

"He's a youkai, Kill him!"

"Because he's a youkai doesn't make him lower than us."

"But the person he is DOES! Don't you understand, their all the same, you can't change what they were born to be, what they have already done! Think of my brother, and stop another from being killed you have the power to set things right!"

"Your over reacting Sango, I can't kill him it out make me no better than he is. And did you ever wonder how I got these powers.

From one moment to another they appeared in a dark room.

Miroku chanted a few words and left the room he knew so well.

"Inuyasha, what have you summoned me for?" He asked curiously.

"I saw what happened with you and your woman.

"The youkai you were in a problem with is now erased from legal existence, and is now dead. We will deal with the girl later but now I need you help on something."

"What might that be?"

"My brother has finally stopped hating the humans."

"Congrats, but it doesn't seem like something I would worry about."

"It's not. That lump of shit Kouga has taken a girl, I got word of it recently and I need you to bring her here since my powers have no effect where ever it is he is."

"I'll do it but may I know what it is exactly that he wants with her."

"He has lied to her. That is all you need know for now."

REVIEW PLEASE. It motivates me to write more! I hope you liked it. Any questions or comments, I will answer at the beginning of each new chappie.

'Alma's perdidas' means 'Lost souls'

If you wonder what they look like during this chapter:

Inuyasha wears a black tight shirt and baggy jeans

Miroku wears baggy blue jeans and a baggy white tee

Sango wears Surprise in the next chappie


	3. sorry

**Xiamurgodx: They are not Spanish, they ARE Japanese, Miroku takes a language course. And what would it matter if they were? Lots of people make them white-American all the time.**

**Xaenthe: Here's your translation: **

_I'm looking in vain for an explanation_

_That once and for all will justify misunderstanding_

_If life matters to us, and were not such idiots_

_Why do we dedicate ourselves to cover the world in pain?_

As the song goes on it relates more to Miroku's situation.

Thanks for the reviews EVERYONE please keep reading.

I'm sorry I didn't update for so long, I will have the new chapter up in a few days… I will also be posting a new story.

I'm sorry everyone my computer was out of order. Please forgive me. My new story is even better than this one… I hope. Please check it out. ;)


End file.
